A recently used electronic device may include various functions for displaying information to provide information to a user or outputting the information as voice information.
Further, the electronic device may easily receive information in various fields or various forms through various communication schemes anywhere and at any time.
Due to a limited size of a screen of a display unit, an electronic device has a difficulty in displaying a large amount of information on the screen of limited size.
Further, a recently used electronic device may simultaneously execute various applications or programs, and provide various services by displaying information according to the execution to the user. Since various pieces of information should be provided, the electronic device may display additionally provided information through screen split, screen switching, or a popup window, in addition to the displayed information.
However, when the information is displayed through the screen split, screen switching, or popup window, a part of the currently executed screen is hidden or an entire screen is switched, so that it may be difficult to normally identify the information provided by the currently executed screen.